


Fate of the Dark

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: But still mainly connected to MARVEL, Cross-overs - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, plus additional original plot parts
Genre: But still mainly on MARVEL, Cross-over Characters, Has original Characters, M/M, Tony is always bottom, even Thor is bottom, expect the unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark isn't the person whom we all expect him to be. Just like all people he has secrets but unlike normal/other people his secrets are far more complicated and complex.  His life, his attitude and what kind of person he really is...Does anybody know who he really is? What he is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own MARVEL and I also do not gain any profit in making this story. MARVEL belongs to their respective owners. This story is only made for entertainment and pure fan satisfaction. The story also has a few cross-overs and OCs but its still based on the MARVEL main Characters. And yeah, most of the plot here comes from the movies and/or comics and the rest are add-ons.

**Tony Stark  P.O.V)**

**Chapter 1:  Beginning of the Team**

It’s been a month since the invasion happened (the invasion happened on November) and New York seemed to be going back to its normal self. The business and people were all back to normal. The Tower too had already been repaired and upgraded. To be precise, the Tower had been added with a few more floors. From the old ninety-eight floors to one hundred but that doesn’t even yet count the underground floors.

Anyway, things had been going good for me and Pepper but somehow I think something’s missing. I mean, I know I don’t even really love her but I think I’m starting to really get tired of her. Back then I can still pretend that I like her but now….I can barely even stand getting near her.  So yeah, these past few days I did nothing else but avoid her and just try to be normal and it seems that what I did was working and Pepper seemed to be okay with it.

            Looking at the ceiling I asked JARVIS what time it is and he said it was eleven o’clock in the evening. I’ve been cooped up in the tower for eight hours already, just designing the rooms and making sure everything’s perfect yet I’ve just finished the first five top floors of the tower. Sighing, I cleaned myself up because I have to go see Pepper today. She texted me saying we need to meet and she chose tower as the location.  Seriously, this woman is quite demanding. Sighing again, I went on making myself presentable and hoped for the better.

* * *

Pepper was waiting for me with a pizza box in hand. She seemed to be nervous, smiling at her I then greeted “Pepper, good to see you. What made you come to my humble abode? I thought you had a business meeting in Paris this week.” She then replied “ Tony, I need to tell you something important.” _Okay…she already told me that_ “You already told me that Pepper. Seriously, what’s the matter?? You can’t possibly lose the money of the company. I mean, I’ve kept the profits and expenses of the company monitored.” Pepper seemed to be surprised at that and she then said “You kept the company monitored?? I mean, of course you did. You already learnt from Stane” laughing nervously she then continued “Tony…….I um…..I think we need to break up.”   ‘ _Wonderful, I’ll finally be free from this woman’_ I thought. Looking at her I said with no emotion “You’ve finally found someone else?” She looked a little baffled by what I said but she then tried to regain her composure “Tony, it’s not like that. It’s just that I can’t stand you when you’re trying to be a hero. I can’t stand to watch the person I love suffer while I can do nothing to help him. Tony, I’m sorry but I really can’t be your woman anymore.”

 At that reply I quickly looked at her from head to foot and thought _‘ Liar, you don’t even care about me. Well you know what? I don’t even give a single fuck about you. You weren’t even a good fuck. The only reason I pretended to like you, was that  you were nothing more but a good toy that I can use against Stane.’_ Pepper then tried to call my attention because right now I’m looking at the windows for as of this moment I really want to throw her out just like what Loki tried to do to me “Tony…..Are you okay?” Nodding, I then replied “Of course, why wouldn’t I be okay?” I thought ‘ _That isn’t a lie’_ “Well, it’s best for you to fall for a person whom you can really stand , Pepper.”

            Pepper seemed to misread what I said so she quickly retorted “Tony, we can still be friends.”  I thought ‘ _Okay that’s enough’_ and replied“Do as you wish.” After that reply I then left and went back to my work.

* * *

It’s been two days since my conversation with Pepper occurred and in that two days I already publicly announced the break-up and the company’s stocks went down by five percent. I also decided to run the company myself. Surprising as it seems but I thought about what Rogers said that day at the Helicarrier. About I’m not as good enough as all of the ten men he knew, about how I always try to run away from responsibility. Well, I’ll show him. I’ll even beat Pepper in handling the company. 

* * *

 

Okay, it’s been three weeks already and its January twenty. The company’s stocks went down by seven percent on the first week; it went up by ten percent on the second week, and another increase of five percent on the third week. The board at first objected about my decision of being the CEO of the company again but in little time I was able to change their opinion.

            The tower too had already been finished and I even designed every single room by myself. I specially designed all the floors where in the building won’t collapse when there’s a great intensity earthquake and when there are twenty Hulks fighting in it. I got the building to be made up of vibranium and admantium (the lower parts at first but after the invasion I decided to have everything in both alloys). As expensive as it is, I obtained all the vibranium  and admantium secretly and freely from Europe. It seems even after years, my state in Europe hasn’t changed at all, I’m still considered as Europe’s real main king/prince. I mean, yes, I’m related to the first and great high king of Europe but I’m also related to Kiroshi Setsuga , great high emperor of Japan and Athanasius Volkov, beloved ruler of Russia. Anyway, as much as Fury thinks he knows everything about he’s definitely wrong. Being part of the royalties of these countries is an example of his unknowingness.

Back to the subtopic, I got the vibranium and admantium for free from my loyal subjects from Europe and had ready made papers from said subjects saying I bought these precious metals from them. Being a royal really had its perks.

 

And to the main topic, I also designated floors where in the other Avengers team members would reside. The two top floors are exclusively designed for myself. Below me was Rogers’ floor. Next is Natasha’s . Then comes Thor’s floor. Clint’s next and last is Bruce’s floor. Every single one of their floors is something I specially designed and guessed from their personality. I know, as weird as it is, I already prepared the tower for them as much as I know there’s a huge possibility they’ll object to the idea of living with me. But somehow I think Fate is on my side today.

* * *

It’s January twenty-seven today and I’m personally talking to Fury at this very moment about the crimes in New York and how he tries to solution it with   his S.H.I.E.L.D agents.  A soft knock then interrupted our discussion. Maria Hill came in and said “Director, agent Romanova and agent Barton have now returned” Fury replied “ Let them in.”  At that Maria left leaving us Fury alone again and at that I took my chance to strike “ Both of them got little info of Hydra in Praia.  It seems, Fury, your agents failed you.” Fury was taken back by that but he quickly regained his composure and said “ You’ve been hacking into our systems again haven’t you, Stark?” Out of the blue Barton just appeared with Romanova and said “You know you’re gonna get killed for hacking.” Looking at Barton analytically I then replied “I didn’t need to hack your dear precious and pathetic  S.H.I.E.L.D  systems to get the info. To be precise I just got the info from a few people I know from Praia. They contacted me when they saw you guys going undercover.” I then turned Romanova and continued “You guys this time did a lousy jobon concealing your identities. I was able to identify you guys just by using a footage taken from one of the Department Stores you stopped by.” Fury was definitely pissed at that and he then said “Impossible. Barton and Romanoff are one of my best agents.”  Looking at him I then shrugged when all of a sudden the alarms went on.

We were now in the main viewing room of the Helicarrier and we saw thousands of six feet human sized Teletubby figures who spits fire, acid, and toxic gunk  attacking  New York. I then got my suit on and decided to go for it when Fury said the three of us; Barton, Romanoff, and me should go together but I just shrugged his hand off and flew to the site.

At the site, I was a bit surprised because Captain was already there and he already got a lot of the Teletubbies down but with my repulsors I was able to take down more in just a few shots. In a calculated manner I then landed next to Cap and said “Be careful of the yellow one’s the toxic gunk they spit contain poisonous fumes. The red spit fire, violet spits acid , and the green one , well he just messes things up.” Cap replied “Okay. Got it . yellow one’s spit  contain poisonous fumes. The red spit fire, violet spits acid , and the green one  messes things up.” Cap then flings his shield and kicks the nearest Teletubby near him. I on the other hand, fire repulsors and outwit the Teletubbies by making them hit their own group.  In little time Romanoff and Barton finally came. The both of them were already killing a few Teletubbies when Barton suddenly remarked “Who in the name of hell is stupid enough to use these kind of things against us?” Romanova quickly replied “I don’t exactly know.” Thor then arrived and after him up came Hulk.

 

After an hour we got all the Teletubbies killed and destroyed. We won and by Fury’s nagging we’re all back in the Helicarrier.  Fury was there and he debriefed us about what happened and I was just doing my own thing while listening to him rattle on when I was suddenly asked by Fury “Stark what do you think are you doing? Are you even paying attention?” Not looking up from my phone (I was doing business and company work here) I simply replied “Fury, I’m definitely paying attention. I can listen to you rattle on while I’m doing something else.” Captain good pants suddenly said “Stark, a debriefing isn’t something you just ignore.” Ignoring him I then went on what I was doing and retorted back “I’m not ignoring it. I’m just doing something else while doing it. And it’s called ‘ ** _Multi-tasking_**.’  Rogers don’t act like you don’t know that. They had that in the forties.” Rogers seemed to be unaffected by that remark so I just ignored him. I then looked at the others and saw: Romanova  poked Barton in the stomach because he was smearing blood on the table. Thor was trying to listen and Bruce was trying not to Hulk out. I then thought how unfair it is because the others weren’t even really listening anymore but I was the one who got scolded, slightly shaking my head I went back to what I left off.

 

Half an hour later, the debrief was over and then I decided to strike.  I first went to  look for Bruce and to my luck I saw him looking at something in the labs. Silently and stealthily entering the labs, I went near him and  poked him on the back with a screw-driver. Bruce was surprised at what I did but he quickly went  into one of his disapproving expressions and told me “Seriously, Stark,  you shouldn’t do these things to me. I might kill you.”

 Looking at him earnestly I told him  “ That’s impossible.” Bruce’s  expression slightly changed but it quickly reverted to its disapproving phase and at that he then replied to me “Impossible??? Stark , I’m the Hulk. You’ve already seen me change. What other proof do you want?”  I then turned to what he was looking at a while ago and replied “I know you’re the Hulk, Bruce, but I know you’re more than him. You’re a good person. Besides, I’m right here right now  because I wanted to ask you if you’d like to live with me.”

Okay, Bruce was baffled by that and he said “ Bu…but…live with you???  Stark, are you serious?? And in New York??”  Looking at him again I then said “Yes, Bruce, I’m asking you to live with me in the tower in New York.” Bruce shook his head and said “ Live with you…..Stark you do know, I don’t do noisy right?” I then nodded and answered “I know.  Besides, Bruce, I live in a one hundred floor tower **_ALONE._** You can have your own floor and lab.  Another thing is, everything’s sound proof.” Bruce looked a bit skeptical and asked “My own floor and lab?” I quickly replied “Yes, your own floor and lab.  “   Okay ….Bruce seemed to be interested in my offer. “What’s your conditions and did Fury talk you into this?,” said Bruce.  Walking towards other samples in the lab I replied “ Fury doesn’t  know about this nor do I think he’d  approve of this.  My condition is that there is no other conditions but you’ll help me in some of my scientific work and try to be a lot more human with me.” There was a short silence but then Bruce replied “ Fine , I’ll think about it.”  Smilingly looking at him again I then gave him my calling card  and told him to call me if he got me his answer and at that I happily went away.

* * *

It’s been two days before Bruce called and at the fifth day Bruce already moved in. Okay, I’m done with Bruce. Next are Barton and Romanoff. Looking at my schedule I then planned to visit and get these two agents live here with me.

* * *

            Having the Barton and Romanova live with me was easy. I even already got Thor. And that just happened in the same month I got Bruce to live with me. Hell, the bonus is I even got Fury pissed and humiliated in front of a lot of people.  All that’s left now is Rogers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my work.....


End file.
